My brother and I
by Ravenwolf14
Summary: Sam is infected with a terrible decease and only Dean can help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

The sky had turned dark and nothing was to be haesrd, becept the rumblibg of a car engine. The moon was fall, casting shadows of the ongoing woods. Suddenly a piersing howl echoed through the forest. Silencing every living thing. It was only the beginning.

The impala sped down what looked like an old used highway. Dean was tapping the steering wheel to AD/DC, now and then glancing at his brother. San was researching their case, trying to figure out what it could be. For weeks they had found nothing whatsoever to pin it on. At first they thought vampires; they usually hunted in woods, bit once they had examined the victim's body they knew they had gotten it wrong. So they figured werewolf, but the wounds inflicted were not those made by a beast, but a knife. And it wouldn't be demon because demons wouldn't hunt in the woods. Both brothers were becoming incredibly frustrated, so they resulted to tracking it down with the emf.

Bobby was also researching. He knew the brothers were struggling with the case so decided to lend a hand. He was just flicking trough an old book when the phone rand.

"hello?" he said gruffly

"Hey Bobby its Ellen. You know the case you're workin on well I've possibly figured out what it could be. Send the brothers down and tell them to be careful"

"Why"

"Because…I'll tell you later"

Later that day Bobby phoned the boys and told them to go to ellens. He thought he should as well go to, because not only did he want to look out for the boys, but he was rather cureous to see what it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the phone call from Bobby, sam and dean had been searching for more answers but of course nothing came up. They hoped Ellen had answers because the killings had gone up and they knew they couldn't wait much longer.

"I give up"Sam stated looking fustrated.

"On what?"

"This stupid case, its got to be something, but nothing's came up"

"Look sammy I know it's fustrating but we have to keep trying to figure out what this son of a bitch is"

"yeah I know but do you really think ellen's got it right?I mean we've been looking for days on end and suddenly she knows the answer, just doesn't seem right to me"

" and since when were you the judgemental one"

"I just think its strange how Ellen figured it out so quickly…"

"well she could be wrong"

Yeah, and we can't afford that Dean, times running out.."

" I know and if you shut your friggin pie hole up It would help a lot!"

Sam sighed and stared at the window, he knew he was being rather annoying but everyone has their bad day and doesn't he have a right to?"

Half an hour later they pulled up outside Ellens pub. Not many peole were there, but there usually wasn't anyway. They noticed Bobby's old truck parked up next to a tree and wondered why he was there.

Both boys got out of the car and headed to the pub. Once inside thet saw Bobby and ellen discussing something.

"Hey boys rather late are't you?" Ellen wondered out loud.

"You try driving from Kansas to Winconsin in under 15 minutes" Dean snapped back.

"Okay " Bobby interuped" we think we've got a math"

" a match for what" Sam questioned.

" A match for the case I know this is going to probably sound a little weird but it's sort of a werewolf"

"sort of?"

"well we've talked to some people from around there and they've decribed it as a werewolf, but not the sort we usually deal with" Ellen stated.

"You mean as in furry body the tail, the whole package?" Dean questioned.

"Exactly"Bobby replied.

"Are you sure?I mean there myth aren't they?"Sam asked abit confused

"Not according to people around there"Ellen replied wide eyed. After a few seconds of awkward the silence the phone rang. Ellen went to pick it up fullowed by the boys and Bobby.

"Hello"

"Quick we haven't got much time!"

"Hello who is this!?"

"Quick hurry it's coming"

"What's coming and who are you?"

Sam and dean exchanged worried faces.

"We're in south winconsin and It's Connor, there are about 400 people in this hospital and we haven't got long"

"Okay stay calm, we're on our way" Ellen hurriedly put the phone down and rushed over for guns.

"Who was that?" sam asked worriedly.

"A friend of mine, a hunter, he went to see what thisbeast could be and now he's stuck in a hospital with about 400 hundred peole being attacked by this thing"

" WE need to get there now!" Bobby yelled angrily.

" Lets take the imapale it'll be quicker!" Dean yelled back.

"Lets go" Ellen said knowing they were running out of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Conor had just hung up when a sudden roar echoed through the corridor.

"Quick, everyone in here!" He shouted out loud. Almost immediately people started to rush into the office.

"Steven…it got Steven" one man gasped in shock.

"What it's in here?"

"…he…"

"IS IT IN HERE?!"

"….yes…"

"Quickly get in here" He managed to step inside and shut the door firmly. Now all there was to do was wait.

Meanwhile…

Ellen Dean Sam and Bobby were driving to a hospital and they had to get there fast. They could all be dead by now or seriously injured.

"Ellen I think you should go" Bobby said casting a worried glance at her.

"What…no…we don't have time for this Bobby"

"Ellen I really think you should…."

No…bobby I'm fine I can help"

"He's right Ellen, I think you should get out" Sam admitted avoiding eye contact.

"So you too, I thought we were in this together"

" we are but right now It's not safe for you,,,"

"I can fight, I'm okay and you're a bit young to be telling me what to do"

"Ellen, he's not. I suggest you get out. You could get seriously hurt."

"Okay I'll get out if that makes you happy but promise you'll take care of yourselves"

"Yes we will and thanks" Bobby replied glad they had persuaded her to go.

"Dean hurriedly drove into a sideway and let Ellen get out. Once she had left he quickly sped of because right now they were running out of time.

Back in the hospital Conor was trying everything to calm everyone down. It wasn't working and Conor knew this door wasn't going to last long. A Long fustrated howl sounded from outside the door. Letting the hunter know what was there. The Wolf kept thrusting it self up against the heave metal door. Everytime earning a bolt loose. To make matters worse everyone was running around screaming.

"Listen to me!" He yelled ignoring the constant roaring from behind the door.

Everyone was staring at him wide eyed and most crying.

"Right everyone we need to figure this out. Now as you all know wee being hunted by something BIG and angry and we haven't got long. Now what I suggest we all do is push against the door and keep what evers trying to get in out, I've called for help and hopefully we'll be able to hold this thing of alittle while" Conor sighed in relief as everyone pushed up against the door, the wolf was having none of it and continued to growl. He hoped the other hunters wouldn't be long because they were running out of time.

The hospital was now in sight and they could see the damage that had been done. Once parked, the brothers and Bobby rushed to the boot to fetch some guns. They were just about to slam the boot when they heard a long piercing howl steadily getting loader. They could evn here its panting growing louder.

"It's coming"Sam staggered only just audible.

"Right I got a plan I say I go behind the building to distract it while you two get those people out of there" Dean suggested strongly.

"sounds good to me"Bobby replied arming his gun.

"Me too"Sam agreed grabbing his gun.

Quickly and quietly Dean edged around the building. Once in the place he planned to be he yelled" Come and get me you ugly son of a BITCH!"

Once sam and Bobby had heard the yell they quickly entered the building. The wolf was nowhere to be seen so they took the advantage and ran round the building until they heard a number of screams and cries. Bobby knocked on the door and everyone went quiet.

"Is that you ellen?" a voice said inside.

"No it's Bobby. A friend of Ellen's, we're here to get you out, now do you mind opening the door?"

"Oh….sorry"

"Right everyone we need you to exit that door over there. Be quiet and whatever you do don't scream" Bobby instructed sam guarding his back. They led the people out but then a familiar howl reached them.

"Oh no, quick, everyone out!"Sam yelled knowing it was only just round the corner. God he hoped Dean was alright then Dean came in throughthe door.

"I …didn't get it.."He stammered oviously worn out.

"We know"sam replied in a whisper. Suddenly in sams horror the thing appeared. I tlooked like the werewolf out of the movies, you know thw wolf head tail furry body and it was coming towards them now. Its eyes were an icy blue. It could be considered beautiful for it didn't want to rip people apart. Dean saw the blood stain on the wolf telling him it had already killed someone. The wolf narled at them. Showing its long sharp canine teeth. Sam couldn't help but wonder if this thing would change back into a human or not, well they couldn't risk it. Dean knew there was no cure for this curse and that once you had the curse you had it. Well, that was for the usual ones they hunt but these ones?he wasn't sure.

Quicly both boys loaded there guns with silver bullets and amed. Dean was just about too shoot when a voice came behind him.

"That's my brother…I Know it's weird but you've got to trust me, please don't kill him"The man pleaded. Dean wondered what he would do if he was in that situation. He would never kill his brother but this thing had already killed at least once if not more.

"I'm sorry" Dean muttered and let the bullet go but he missed.

"I won't let you kill him!" The man shouted eyes flashing with anger. Then before Dean knew it the wolf and pounced on top of him. Snarling oviously ready to kill. Dean reached for his gun but unfortunately the gun had been taken by the man.

"DEAN!"Sam yelled rushing towards him Boy was Dean glad to see his brother. Immediately the wolfs attention had turnt to sam. He leapt of Dean causing Dean to scream in agony.

"SAM…RRRUUUNNN!" Dean yelled as loud as he could.

"I'm not leaving you, dean"

"Sam go"

"No"

"Sam raised his gun at the wolf and shot. The bullet entered his chest and the wolf fell to the ground.

"NOOO" The other man shouted and started to cry.

Sam rushed to where dean was lying.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked concerned.

"No just a bit crushed,I think it broke my arm" Dean stated. Suddenly Deans eyed widened and his chin dropped.

"Sam…"

Sam looked around and saw that the wolf had gotten up. The gun was to far a way to reach and before he knew it the wolfs jaws were around his shoulder. Sam yelled in agony as the wolf pierced its teeth into his skin drawing Blood.

"Sammy!" was the last thing sam heard before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Conor was just making his way back whwn he heard a loud yelp then a thud. He made his way throught the corridor to the place where the yelp had come from. Then he sighed in relief. The wolf had been shot and by the looks of it the man who had done it was crouching over another man.

"You got him" Conor breathed.

The man said nothing but started to shake the other man.

"Conor, can you help us take sam to the car?"Bobby asked.

"What, Sam Winchester?, and I take it that's dean, well it's nice to finally meet you…"

"Conor not now" Bobby interrupted keeping his eyes on sam.

"He wasn't bitten…was he?" Conor asked

"We don't know" Bobby answered.

"He was Bobby, look" Dean muttered pointing at Sam's left shoulder.

"For all we know Dean it might not be able to pass on the virus through a bite, now come on lets get him to the car"

Dean and Conor both nodded silently and picked up the unconscious Sam. Carrying him to the impala. Once there they put him on the back seat.

"Thanks conor, it's good to see you again" Bobby stated slightly smiling."

"You to Bobby, say hi to ellen for me will ya,"

Just as Dean was about to start the car conor mutterd to him"I hope sam will be okay"

"He will be" Dean grumbled in a low voice and sped of at high speed. Knowing they needed to get Sam back quickly before he woke up.

After about 5 minutes of driving Bobby's phone rand.

"Hello?"

"It's Ellen are you ok? Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, we got it, but not before it got sam"

"What do you mean _got_ sam, did he get hurt?"

"Yeah…kinda, anyway I've got to go, see you around"

"ok bobby, take care now" Ellen said before she hung up.

"That was ellen, I told her what happened she seemed ok" Bobby told dean. Dean just replied with a small nod. Bobby could see that tears were welling up in his eyes, he was also brathing heavily and sweating. He knew he was worried about sam, he was just as worried about the kid and he was sure that sam would be ok, after all, this was just another hunt, wasn't it?.

Bobby turnt his head round sharply to take a look at sam. The kid was still sleeping, but his face was teansed up and the bite has swollen and turnt red.

Dean also kept checking on sam. He hoped his brother would be ok. If only he had done a better job of distracting the think then sam would be fine and they'd all be happy listening to music, he noticed sam give a shiver and started to open his eyes.

"Sammy, you there?" Dean asked unsurly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sam?" Bobby asked

sams eyes were glossy and and his breath shook as he tried to speak.

"…wwhere….arrrr ..wwe…?"Sam asked warily tying to have a glimpse around.

"It's alright Sammy, we're nearly back…" as soon as dean had finished a sentence sam started choking up. Dean quickly pulled over on a grassy area and got out. Sam ran out of the car and started throwing up.

That's it sammy, get it all out"

Bobby also had got out of the car and stood there watching dean help sam recover with the sudden puking.

"You alright Sam?" Bobby questioned

"Yeah think a bit carsick"

"Do you remember what happened? Where've we just been?"

"Sort of I remember you and me fighting and people running away and then it all blacked out." Sam qoted looking exausted.

"I'll be back in a sec" said dean and walked to the car boot fetching a needle and some string.

"Sam, this needs stitching now otherwise it could get infected.

"cant we just leave it till we get back" Sam asked oviously hiding something

"sam wahats wrong " dean asked worriedly.

"Nothing…it just stings a bit…."before he could finish he started throwing up again, but it wasn't sick, it was blood.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled dropping the needle and racing to his brothers side. Sam, was bent over, hands on knees blood dripping from his mouth, then a burn made its way through his whole body, making him scream in agony. He started to shake and his breathing increased.

"…Dean..de…."Sam muttered before throwing up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean saw Sam's eyes pleading up at him. The familiar Hazel he had known since he was a child. He stood there, watching sam as he threw up and felt his body go numb.

"Dean!" Bobby half yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder." I need your help"

Dean snapped out of his trance and bent over to help Bobby with Sam. Sam had stopped shaking now and was taking deep breaths.

"You alright kid?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Yh, I think so..I just need to sit down"

Dean supported Sam's masculine body and helped him stagger over to bobby's house. Bobby ran ahead of them and clicked open the door. Once they were all in Bobby shut the door and went too fetch ome water before he went to the boys.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were in the bathroom. Sam clasped the sink whilst Dean did his stitching and patched him up.

"There you go Sammy" Dean stated with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks Dean" Sam replied looking up at him, giving him the puppy eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute, k?"

"Ok"

Dean walked out of the room and stomped down the stairs looking for Bobby. He jumped the last stair and rushed into the kitchen, hearing the water running.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder too see Dean leaning against the door frame.

"Sam alright he asked, keeping his eyes on the tap.

"Yh, seems fine I guess, maybe the he wasn't infected" Dean replies with a sigh.

"You alright boy, you don't seem so sure" Bobby asked turning to where Dean was.

"I'm just wondering what that friggin sodden puking started…" Dean lost his words and reverted his eyes to the floor.

"He's probably just a bit shell shocked from the whole incident" Bobby knew it was a lame answer but it was the best he'd come up with.

"But what about all the blood? I mean, I jsu don't get it" Dean finished with a sigh.

"You would if you were just rammed into a werewolf, we're lucky he's still alive and breathing"

"Yh, I guess" Dean was just about to sit down at the table when he heard a loud gasp from upstairs. Dean glanced at Bobby who gave him a confused look. Dean dashed up from his seat and raced up the stairs. Dean entered the bathroom where he had just left his brother and was met by silence.

"Dam, sammy.."

"In here" Came sammy's voice, quiet and broken. Dean peaked in curiousity to find his brother clutching a swollen, red hand.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked rushing to where his brother was.

"I …I went to pick my gun up of the floor,then took the bullets out, and next thing I know I feel my hand burning" sam grimaces as he touched his raw hand. Dean was wondering what too say when suddenly Bobby appeared.

"You alright sam?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam said in pain.

"What happened Bobby questioned. He looked at Dean expecting an answer but all he got as a reply was a blank face.

"Dean?" Bobby repeated, a little louder.

"Look Bobby, all I did was take the bullets out of my gun, and next thing I know my hand is on fire" Sam said.

"What?" Bobby scrunched his face up.

"This makes no sense…"

"Bobby those bullets are silver" Dean said staring down at sam.

"You mean?" Bobby stammered. Dean turned his head round.

"Oh shit…"

"You guys gonna tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Sam demanded looking frustrated.

"Sam do you remember anything at all from last night?" Bobby asked sitting down next too Sam.

"Well we were hunting a sort of werewolf thing, but it had the full package, know what I mean?". Sam nodded solemnly.

"Well you were kinda bitten last night trying too kill the damn thing, in the end we killed it and you blacked out. Next thing we know you start being sick and coughing up blood, we didn't know what too think…"

"no way,…it can't be…" Sam looked down at his feet." Maybe I just have a cold, or am sick…"

" No Sam….it's real" Dean forced thoses words out of his mouth. He refused too believe them but what else could it be. Sam was now shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked Bobby shockingly.

"Pretty sure" Bobby replied. He turned too look at Dean, who's eyes were welling up with tears. Silence spread through out the room then.

"We'll find a way out of this Sam, even if it means me dying" Dean promised Sam, but too himself too. He would rather die than let Sam live in suffering.

"It won't come too that" Bobby said getting up placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked over at Sam who was still staring down at the floor.

God Bobby hoped they were wrong.

**Sorry for taking so long too update, I was kept busy by homework. I appreciate all your reviews****.**

**Oh and MAGGIEDOODLE18, you inspired me to continue though I don't know why :? Perhaps it's because of your really nice emails **

**And again, thanks too everyone for reviewing (Sammygirl, you rock!) and please keep it coming **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dean and Bobby were straight to do some research. Dean sat by the dining table leaning his head on his hand using the other to work the laptop. Meanwhile, Bobby was in the library looking at some books on the lore of werewolves. He'd skimmed through about three of them and was just about to put the books back when he noticed a book slightly out of place on the shelf. He went too push it back in but just as he was about to do so he got a glimpse of the title.

The lore on Lycanthropy

Bobby took the book over to the old mantle table and began to study it, The word LYCAN is greek for half man half wolf….. Bobby kept on reading until his eyed were sore. He swore to himself as each book clearly stated no cure. Bobby didn't need this so he went too see how Dean was doing.

Bobby wondered into the kitching fetching a Beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" He asked. Dean shook his head and continued too look at the laptop.

Bobby took the cap of his beer and went over to the kitchen table. He took a swig and placed the bottle down.

"Find anything?" He asked roughly.

"Not a dam friggin thing or…."

"Or what?"

Dean kept his eyes glued too the screen, two minutes later he motioned Bobby over.

"Look at this"

Bobby studied the screen which read 'a victim of a werewolf cannot be cured, but can be helped, this is through by recognizing someone or something through his wolf eyes. This will allow his human mind back…'

"You think it'll work?" Dean asked hopefully glancing up at him.

"We can give it a shot, but it's never been done before" Bobby answered looking down at dean."Look, son, I know this is hard for you and your brother but perhaps you should see what he thinks"

"Bobby, sam is just gonna want me to kill him, and I would never do that and I won't let him do it to himself, and that's that…"

"I don't know dean.."

"Don't you friggin tell me what I can and can't do. He's my brother and I'll never kill him!"

"Look Dean.."

"Don't look me Bobby!" and with that Dean barged out of his seat and stormed up the stairs. Then slamed the bedroom door. Bobby sighed and wondered what they were going too do.

Dean slammed the door muttering harsh words at Bobby and was met to Sam cleaning the guns.

"I thought I told you too get some rest?" Dean told Sam not taking his eyes of him.

"I couldn't sleep" Sam replied back, bot taking his eyes of the gun he was cleaning.

Dean sighed and went too sit next too Sam.

"Look man, I won't let anything happen too you, even if you are a "

"Monster"sam finished for Dean. "kill me Dean, I don't want too hurt anyone, I can't hurt you." Sam said looking at Dean

"I won't let you Sammy and me and Bobby found something, if you can recognize something you love your mind can break through your wolf form"

"Do you think it will work?" Sam asked.

"I hope so" Dean replied and with that he said." Sam, I will never kill you and nobody else will either. You got me?"

"But Dean.."

"Sam! I mean it, you're my brother, my little brother, you got that dude?"

Sam sighed. He'd given up on trying persuading Dean to do the right thing. Besides, this was Dean he was talking about.

Dean looked at his brother. Sams eyes were on the bed, lost in fought. Dean wished it was him who'd been bitten, not sam. Sam was the sensitive one; he couldn't take on something like this. What were they going to do?

Sam had decided to take an early night. He felt rather odd, his body slightly shaking. He had numerous aches all over his body, even his eyes hurt! He shifted uncomfortably trying to get away from the constant pain in his head.

Dean, now ready for bed, studied his brother with concern. He'd tried sleeping but worrying about his brother kept him up. Plus Sams constant fidgeting wasn't helping

"Sammy you awake" Sam asked breaking the silence. He received a groan.

"Sam?"

"Yes.."Sam half moaned.

Dean, instead of talking more, turned on his side and closed his eyes. Letting his mind to wonder, it was gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam felt awful. A constant pain racked through his body and his head felt like it was on fire. These weren't the only things, his eyes felt sore, and his ears throbbed on the side of his head and he was sweating. Not you're tired after a workout sweat but I just carried a ton of bricks up a mountain sweat. It felt like hell. And just as he thought it couldn't get any worse he started to hear a slow steady rhythm. At first he though nothing of it, but as the minutes went by, the beat grew louder, and louder. That's when it hit Sam. He was a monster. He could hear a heartbeat, and not just one, but two.

"Oh god…" He he breathed out heavily. He bolted upright, forgetting about the aches and pains and focused on the heart bead. He followed the steady sound to where it ended. He wasn't surprised really. More disgusted. It led to dean, and just to make sure he put his head against Dean's chest, careful not to disturb him and sure enough, the beat was louder than ever.

Sam backed away and pulled his hand over his mouth. He blinked his eyes to clear the tears he felt coming up. Why him? What had he ever done to deserve this? He had become a monster and Dean wouldn't do anything about it. If only Dean would just put an end to this and it would all be over, but being Dean he would rather kill the whole world than his little brother. Sam thought about ending this himself, and he tried, but he just didn't have the guts, after all Dean had brought him up, cared for him and protected sam from harms way, and Sam couldn't take that away from him, at least not now. Not until Dean came to his senses and end this.

Sam smirked and climbed back into bed. To his relief the pain had gone, but the heartbeats were louder than ever and he swore he could hear Bobby's faint snoring from across the hallway. He shut his eyelids, trying to forget about what was happening and his brother.

20 minutes later, Sam hadn't slept a wink. His nose was constantly stinging and he thought he could smell blood; well that's what he thought. God he hoped he was wrong. Suddenly a faint groan came from Dean's side of the room. Sam hurriedly got back into bed and pulled the covers up. He kept his breathing as smooth as possible and tried not to stir. From the corner of his eye he saw Dean rise out of bed and stretch.

"Dammit two o'clock, that's a new one2 Dean murmured looking at the digital clock on his bed side table. Sam continued to lie still, knowing if Dean knew he was awake he would only make a big fus and treat Sam as if he were a five year old. Now that wouldn't be a surprise. He was interrupted by Dean

"Sam, you awake?"

Sam continues to stay still not daring to move.

"Sammy, you there?" All Dean got in response was one silent Sam. He huffed in annoyance, like Sam to get any sleep at this current time.

"Sam I know your pretending so just give up, okay? You can't fool me"

"Leave me alone" Sam replied in a tired shaky voice.

"Sam, you sound tired man, have you got any sleep tonight?" Dean asked concernedly.

"No" Sam said, only just audible for Dean to hear.

"Oh Sammy…"Dean muttered to himself sadly. He must be going through hell about what could happen, no, would happen, and was probably screwing himself up about it, and when it came down to their family Sam had always been the sensiblist one. He wouldn't kill anything unless it came down to it. Sure, he did the research, but apart from that, Sam would never hurt a fly. Dean smiled at these memories but it quickly disappeared as he remembered they'd never be that way again. If only he'd been the bait not Sam, then perhaps things would have gone better and Sam wouldn't be in this current situation.

He rubbed his greasy hand down his face and frowned sadly. What gad they done to deserve this.

Both brothers lay in silence for what felt like four hours. Dean was sick of this and wanted to keep trying to find a way to help Sam.

"That's it I need to do something right now" Dean said walking over to the light switch. Sam nodded in agreement as Dean flicked the switch, once the light was on, sam let out a pain filled gasp, and scrunched up his eyes and raised his fists to block the light. His eyes were stinging like hell and they felt burning hot.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his little brother putting his arm round his brother.

"Sam, Sammy what's wrong?"

"My…eyes…..hurts…"

"Let me see" Dean said trying to get a look at sam's scrunched up eyes.

"Sam, you gotta let me have a look"

Sam shook his head and continued to scruch his eyes "I…can't….. t..the light"…

"Sam please, I gotta know what's wrong, just let me have one look"

Sam reluctantly withdrew his fists from his eyes and allowed Dean to bend over to have a good look.

"Come on Sam, just open up"

Sam took one gasp of air and opened his eyes. He looked up at Dean, but then wished he hadn't. Dean wore a look of horror on his face and sam heard his heart quicken. His eyes had stopped stinging thankfully and were now back to normal, or so he thought…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dean bent over to get a good look at Sam's eyes. Sam slowly opened his eyelids to reveal, not human, but golden eyes. The eyes of a wolf.

"Oh shit Sammy…"

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean worriedly. Dean just continued to look at sams eyes, his speechless moth now wide open. He pushed Dean aside and went to look in the bathroom mirror, and there, instead of his usual soft hazel eyes, were sharp golden eyes, sharp and deadly.

Sam continued to stare at his reflection, hoping he was jsu imagining it, though deep down he knew he wasn't. Dean walked over to him, his green eyes round with surprise.

"Sam…"

Sam turned to him; he looked angry and sad all at the same time. Dean looked into Sam's eyes, but had to look away. This made Sam feel small, angry, even hungry 'a monsters thoughts' he thought.

"What am I gonna do Dean?" Sam asked unable to keep his voice from shaking.

"It'll be okay Sam, we'll fix this. I promise" Dean replied, both brother hugged, which wasn't the first and held each other. Dean knew they didn't have long. The first full moon was tomorrow, and he hated to think what was going to happen.

For the first time in a long time, Dean was scared. For himself and his brother.

**Sorry took so long to update, GCSE stuff and exams going on. I tried going into more detail in this chapter. I hope it's to your liking****. Oh and can someone tell me how you can add a story to a community please. Thanks x**


End file.
